Nico Emblem
by zehiroth
Summary: En un mundo gobernado por distintas especies, se ve en peligro por la sombra de la guerra, la cual se comienza a extenderse por los delirios y ambiciones de un imperio que amenaza con destruir todo a su paso. Una Joven Thief buscara respuesta a su pasado, una pequeña luz de esperanza se alza en el horizonte pero tendrá la fuerza para combatir a la sombra? un fic de LL con FE
1. La ladrona Sonriente la gran Nico Nii 1

Disclaimer:

Ni Love Live, Ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es un trabajo sin fin de lucro, solo mi OC NiMa me pertenece

* * *

Nico Emblem  
Capitulo 1

La "Ladrona Sonriente" la linda Nico NicoNiii

Es una tarde pacífica de verano, en una pradera un poco lejos de la ciudad una joven yace acostada en el pasto mientras toma una siesta, por su apariencia se podría juzgar que fuese una niña o una adolecente: de tez blanca, posee cabello color negro amarrado en dos coletas bajas a cada lado de su cabeza y su estatura no supera el metro sesenta y cinco de altura, con ojos color carmesí los cuales se asemejan a dos rubís.

La chica se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente cuando un fuerte sonido la despierta de su "sueño de belleza", como a ella le gustaba referirse a sus siestas. Un sentimiento incomodo se albergó en todo su cuerpo, el hambre no era nuevo, a menudo lo sentía pero últimamente no ha topado con suerte para poder solventar esa necesidad, un nuevo sonido junto a una sensación aun más fuerte se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Maldición llevo 2 días sin comer, las raíces y hongos del bosque están escaseando, sin mencionar que no bastan para satisfacer mi escultural cuerpo.

La pelinegra lleva sus manos al estómago en un vago intento por contener la necesidad que tenía. En eso como si alguna Deidad se apiadara de ella, percibe un olor a cerdo en las brasas junto con el de carne cocinada. La ojirubí sigue el olor y descubre un campamento ubicado a unos pocos metros de ella, y en el centro de este se encuentra su objetivo.

Ella echa un vistazo a los alrededores, gracias a su buena fortuna solo se encuentra un guardia vigilando el campamento y mira como otros soldados se alejan, probablemente a buscar otros alimentos para la cena. La chica sigilosamente baja la pradera rodeando el campamento, se acerca al guardia y con el puño de su daga lo deja fuera de combate; decide arrastrarlo hasta unas hierbas altas que se encontraban cerca para esconderlo y así no llamar la atención, no sin antes llevarse un bocado de carne para recuperar algo de fueza, la carne era bastante jugosa, al parecer habían cazado unas liebres para acompañar el cerdo (en verdad esto era un manjar de reyes), mientras digería de forma algo apresurada por razones obvias pero no sin disfrutar cada mordisco se adentra en una de las tiendas del campamento que parecía ser la principal.

1) Veamos que tenemos por aquí, con suerte consigo provisiones para lo que resta del mes. ¿Mmm qué será esto?

La joven pelinegra se acerca a lo que parece un cofre, al abrirlo observa que en su interior se hallan varios tipos de armas, aparentemente se trataban de armas que han sido decomisadas o tal vez reservas en caso de que una arma se quebrara, entre ellas habían arcos, espadas, hachas, la chica continua buscando hasta que su búsqueda da fruto, casi en el fondo enterradas por un montón de "hojalatas" se encontraban un buen par de dagas, cuyo filo está en perfecto estado, se podía observar que nunca habían sido usadas, algo bastante bueno ya que las que andaba se empezaba a herrumbrar y su filo ya no era tan optimo como solía ser, en tiempos de crisis ningún herrero se apiada de una pobre damisela con severos problemas de presupuesto sin querer que se le pague con "favores especiales", (el último que lo intento termino con graves problemas para ir al baño si saben a lo que me refiero ¬¬ XD), la chica se dispone a desenvainar su nueva adquisición cuando es sorprendida por un arquero

-¿¡Oye, quién demonios eres tu niñata y que haces con nuestras cosas!?-

La "thief" se gira lentamente en dirección hacia el arquero, y posicionado sus manos en una extraña seña con sus dedos pulgares, índices y meñiques levantados se dispone hacer una extraña danza

\- ¡Nico NicoNii, la mejor ladrona del universo,la gran Nico sama reclama estas armas así como la comida de este campamento, ríndete ahora y no caerás ante mi gran poder! -en esto último Nico le guiña el ojo al arquero

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees? te lo advierto, si no dejas esas armas y te vas inmediatamente lo pagarás caro ¿Escuchaste mocosa?-

El arquero carga una flecha y apunta a la ojirubí. La mofa provoca que Nico se le resalte una vena en la frente, agarra con firmeza sus nuevas dagas, intentando controlarse a pesar de su creciente enojo, mira a los ojos al tipo y le dice

-¡Te reto a que lo repitas una vez más!-

-¡Tras de mocosa, sorda! Es que no entiendes- se ríe de manera cruel el enemigo-¿Acaso tus padres eran unos haraganes que no te enseñaron nada, eh Mo-Co-Sa?-

Dice lo último acentuando en cada palabra, la pelinegra corre de frente al arquero, este sin dudarlo suelta su flecha pero la ladrona evade fácilmente el proyectil agachándose, el arquero al ver eso intenta recargar un segundo disparo pero es muy tarde, con el impulso Nico brinca impactándolo en el estomago con su rodilla y con el mango de la daga le impacta en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El tipo cae pero aún está consciente

-¿Y bien, te lo advertí no?, considérate afortunado de que no tenga ganas de tomar tu patética vida, sin embargo, recibirás un castigo especial, así aprenderás a cerrar tu maldita boca.-

La chica toma ambas piernas del tipo abriéndolas y con su objetivo fijado, le patea en tres ocasiones y con gran fuerza la entrepierna, dejando al tipo inconsciente debido al gran dolor.

Después de descargar "su castigo divino" procede a buscar entre los objetos de la carpa, la cual era más grande que 3 tiendas normales, encontrando el área de suministros, dentro de los cuales se encontraba: una cantidad generosa de carne preservada en sal, agua fresca y diferentes frutas, la joven tomando un manto cercano y amarrándolo para formar una bolsa, comienza su saqueo; cuando ve que ha cargado lo suficiente, escucha ruidos.

2)Mmm, parece que los compañeros de los soldados han vuelto y encontraron al primero, tengo que salir rápido

Nico sabiendo que no tendría muchas oportunidades contra varios oponentes al mismo tiempo, corta una pared de la tienda para crear una salida provisional; desde ahí logra observar los caballos amarrados, se aproxima a ellos y cortando sus cuerdas los espanta.

Los equinos desembocados corren desesperadamente a través del campamento llevándose todo a su paso, los soldados intentan contenerlos, mientras nuestra pelinegra protagonista mirando el caos de la escena aprovecha retirarse con su botín. Sin embargo los hechos fueron vistos desde los aires por unos ojos que ahora no le pierden la vista.

3)Con que esa niña es la responsable de los constantes asaltos a campamentos, ¡Bueno tus días de cometer fechorías acaban hoy!-

Luego de comer su merecido festín, Nico se encontraba descansando plácidamente a la orilla de un riachuelo, cuando oye un fuerte sonido de algo que aterriza y una voz la saca de su estado letárgico

Tú niña, en nombre de Caelestis el Sacro Santo imperio se te acusa de varios delitos que incluyen robos a por lo menos 8 campamentos, disturbios de la paz y resistencia al arresto.-

Una joven pelirroja montada sobre un Pegaso y con su lanza señala al cuello de la pelinegra, su rostro era inexpresivo, notando la seriedad de sus palabras.

Ahora solo tienes 2 opciones: Bajar tus armas, rendirte y venir conmigo a la capital para que seas juzgada; o levantarte y pelear, tú eliges.-

* * *

Que Gente Pura Vida, Ahora si llego la hora de la venganza por parte de los autores de fics a los cuales les he dejado reviews jejeje.  
Primero  
Quiero agradecer a Mi Beta Reader Nyan Nyan, se que este capitulo te produjo muchos dolores de cabeza pero muchas gracias por ayudarme :3

El fic se va a ambientar en el universo de Fire Emblem, no va a ser crossover, no es necesario un conocimiento previo, en estas notas planeo colocar las explicaciones de los Jobs, Trinidad (triangulo) de Armas, vestimentas de personajes y por supuesto las respuestas de los reviews, este es mi segundo fic pero el primero que público, ¬¬ lo sé es contradictorio pero diay que le vamos hacer jejeje, bueno iniciemos con lo básico

Nico es una Thief (ladrona) son guerreros muy agiles y veloces aunque no cuenta con mucha fuerza, su especialidad es la obtención de información para luego traficar con ella y poseen la habilidad de Steal (robar) y pueden abrir cerraduras o cofres con gran facilidad, el traje de Nico es el de Cath del Fire Emblem Binding Blade

Maki es una Pegasus Knight, es una unidad que también poseen gran velocidad, pero tiene poca defensa y poco HP (Puntos de Vida) pero son unidades muy útiles por su habilidad de volar pueden pelar en cualquier clase de terreno (luego explicare los terrenos tambíen) por lo general son mujeres, su arma es la lanza y pertenecen a casas Nobles, el Traje de Maki Chan es el de Marcia de Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn

Bueno eso sería todo espero que les guste este fic el cual planeo hacerlo de varios capítulos, bueno gente pura vida por leer y como dicen en las series esta historia continuará... (o al menos eso espero lol XD)


	2. Chapter 2 Maki chan la Amazona del Cielo

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Ni Love Live, Ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es un trabajo sin fin de lucro, solo mi OC NiMa me pertenece_**

 ** _Nico Emblem  
_** **Capítulo 2**

 **Maki chan la amazona del cielo**

Una joven pelirroja montada sobre un Pegaso y con su lanza señalando a la pelinegra, su rostro era inexpresivo, solo se notaba la seriedad de sus palabras.

Ahora sólo tienes 2 opciones: Bajar tus armas, rendirte y venir conmigo a la capital para que seas juzgada o levantarte y pelear, tú eliges.

Nico con un gran bostezo se da media vuelta y continua durmiendo plácidamente. Esto hace que la jinete se le resalte una vena en la frente su rostro se deja ver como el enojo se apodera de ella.

¡Hey tu niñata, ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! Soy una delegada oficial del gran Sacro Santo Imperio de Caelestis, ¡Te ordeno que te levantes ahora!

La ojirubí somnolienta se levanta, deja salir un gran bostezo y comienza a estirarse ignorando completamente a la peli fuego, quien se enoja mucho debido a esa conducta tan floja

¿Pero quién te crees? si piensas que voy a dejar…

¡Cállate! sí que eres ruidosa.

La thief le contesta aún sin verla a la cara mientras termina de estirarse, la otra chica queda sin habla al no esperar esas palabras por parte de la pequeña niña.

Siempre al mencionar el nombre del Imperio hasta los más temibles malhechores rogaban por piedad temblando de miedo, Maki nunca se había encontrado a alguien que le fuera indiferente además de que la mandara a callar. Luego de salir de su trance la jinete lanza una mirada asesina a la ladrona, pasado unos minutos los ojos color rubí por fin hacen contacto con los ojos enigmáticos y llenos de furia color violeta.

Nico suelta un suspiro

Cielos, ahora ya no se puede descansar después de la merienda.

La joven pelirroja con una gota detrás de la cabeza murmura al ver únicamente los huesos del cerdo y de la carne,

Por Dios, si a esto le llama una merienda, no quiero imaginarme el almuerzo.

Bueno ojos rasgados, por lo visto no me vas a dejar descansar, y no creas que por tener ojos bonitos voy a ser condescendiente contigo.

Ante la declaración de la pelinegra, Maki queda completamente sonrojada y comienza a tartamudear

¡¿Q-ué, qué, qu-é, qué de-demonios estás hablando?, no importa prepárate para luchar!

Bueno, si no hay de otra- responde la pelinegra levantando los hombros. intentaré no ser muy ruda.

Nico hace ahora su pose característica

¡Nico Nico Nii, prepárate para ser derrotada por la hermosa Nico-sama, la mejor ladrona del universo!

Terminado esto desenvaina sus dagas y se prepara para la reacción de su oponente, la cual siempre es la misma.

La pose deja al inicio confundida a Maki y luego la enfurece al percibir que la thief se burla de ella. La pelirroja arremete con una embestida contra la pelinegra, ésta la evade de lado y ataca con un corte rápido horizontal, la pelirroja levanta vuelo y evade el ataque.

Tengo que admitirlo eres buena peleando, si te hubiera derrotado con ese simple contraataque hubieras dejado mucho que desear por parte de los Pegasus Knights de Caelestis.

Tú tampoco peleas mal para ser una simple ladrona- admite de manera despectiva Maki.

Bueno princesita aun ni he calentado, falta mucho que ver de la gran Nico-sama- responde Nico con sorna al comentario.

Maki reanuda de nuevo la batalla, lanza una serie de cuatro estocadas y un corte en horizontal, pero la chica de colas evade los ataques fácilmente como si estuviera bailando, en el último rehúye con una barrida, luego contraataca Nico con un corte vertical, Maki vuelve a evadir alzándose del suelo.

Oye no se hacia dónde estás apuntando, pero si eso es todo lo que tienes jamás me derrotaras-

1- Eso es lo que tú crees mi querida pelirroja, tan sólo espera y te llevarás la sorpresa de tu vida.

La pelinegra da tres saltos hacia atrás y se lanza corriendo directo hacia la Pegasus knigth, quien de igual forma galopa a velocidad con su lanza en alto para empalar a la chica ojirubí, cuando están por hacer contacto una piedra (hasta ahora invisible para las combatientes) se atraviesa en el camino de Nico provocando que se tropiece y al estar tan cerca le es imposible evadir el ataque de la pelirroja. Ella siente el contacto del frío metal con su cuerpo, desgarrando poco a poco su abdomen; la pelirroja observa asustada como su lanza se introduce en el pequeño cuerpo de la thief

Maldición, creo que hasta aquí llega mi viaje… jejeje quien diría que moriría siendo tan joven hermosa- bromea Nico, notando que se debilita rápidamente.

La pelinegra cae de rodillas contra el suelo y sostiene con sus manos la lanza que la atravesaba, mientras Maki asustada suelta el arma; la intención de Maki nunca fue arrebatarle la vida a la thief, tan solo quería darle una lección, un par de días en las mazmorras cuando mucho. Sabía que iba a esquivar ese ataque como los anteriores, por eso la chica de ojos finos pensaba golpearla con el extremo de su lanza cuando lo hiciera, pero al tropezarse no la pudo esquivar.

Oye resiste, si te llevo conmigo encontraremos mi campamento y ahí el clérigo te puede curar, no te mueras.- exclama la amazona pelirroja, sobre su corcel alado acercándose a Nico.

Jejeje ¿A dónde se fue la princesita gruñona y altanera de antes? no gastes tu tiempo es muy tarde para mí, bueno al menos me reuniré pronto con mi familia y el resto de mi clan, oye ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?- pregunta la ojirubí con una sonrisa rota.

No digas tonterías resiste, aún podemos lograrlo.- Maki, negando el triste destino.

Jejeje veo que detrás de tu actitud agresiva se esconde una chica dulce y amable, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

Maki… Nishikino Maki

¿Con qué Maki-chan eh? tienes bonito nombre, al igual que tú eres linda- el comentario de la morena provoca un sonrojo leve en la caballera.

Mi nombre es Nico espero que me recuerdes- la chica moribunda le guiña un ojo.

La pelirroja se sonroja con un color casi tan encendido como su cabello

¡I-I-Idiota! No hables tonterías cuando tu vida corre peligro.

Definitivamente eres muy linda e ingenua, recuerda- Nico lleva la mano derecha por última vez hacia su cabeza y realiza su pose- Nico, Nico Nii…

Terminado de decir esto suelta un último suspiro y cierra sus ojos. Su cuerpo pierde tensión, quedando sentada

-No ,no, nooo Nico, ¡Nicooooo!

* * *

Que Gente ¡Pura Vida! Sorry, Gomenasai, lo siento (agreguen disculpa en idioma que prefieran, etc. XD) por el atraso con este cap, en teoría debía haber publicado el jueves o viernes, pero por azares del destino no pude, digamos que fueron problemas fuera de nuestro control. Bueno a lo que vinimos, primero quiero agradecer por los favorites, Review and followers, me sorprendió que en mi primer cap y mi primer fic tener ese honor muchas gracias, esto es el combustible que necesitamos para scar más y mejores fics, y por supuesto a mi beta Nyan Nyan que a pesar de tener una situación complicada, saca su tiempo para corregir mis horrores ortográficos en fin vamos con las respuestas:

Omega K: Para mí es una de las mejores sagas de video juegos que saca Nintendo, es juego Rol (Rpg) pero es estilo táctico (poniéndolo muy simplificado es como el ajedrez cada personaje tiene su función y forma de atacar y moverse, eso y se juega por turnos, en tu turno mueves o atacas y después esperas al turno del oponente a que haga su jugada.

Takade Junior Si es un juego que viene desde el NES (primera consola de Nintendo)

Otakumiaw 07 como dice un buen amigo mío "es correctales"(es correcto) las parejas principales van a ser NicoMaki y TsubaHono, pero puede haber las otras 4 canon aunque no descartó la posibilidad de trios o harem (a todas hay que darles amor no creen XD Lol)

amu-hope En teoría cada semana entre jueves a viernes aunque como todo puede variar pero si una semana no publicara intentaré subir 2 XD, es muy buena saga merece la pena jugarlos todos aunque entre mi favoritos están el path of radiance de Nintendo Game Cube y el primero de Gamboy Avance.

Nutella eso es lo que sucede cuando combinas 2 cosas que te gustan, por cierto eres de C.R. Es que me sonó de aquí XD

¿Qué pasará con Nico Nii?, ¿tan pronto terminará su travesía?, podrá Maki Maa podrá salvarla, el autor tendrá complejo de narrador de Dbz XD esto y más averígüenlo en nuestro siguiente Capítulo esta historia con… SHOTO ( se escucha un comentario molesto)

NM) no te di permiso para olvidarte de la gran NiMa sama.

jejeje sorry ella es NiMa de ahora en adelante será la encargada de explicar las referencias de Fire Emblem, en el juego existe un personaje que es el que da el tutorial del juego, en éste fic será NiMa (hace una reverencia al público)

NM) por favor cuiden bien de mí.  
Bueno sin más que agregar ahora si esta historia continuará


	3. ¿Principe Azul?

Disclaimer:

Ni Love Live, Ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es un trabajo sin fin de lucro, solo mi OC NiMa me pertenece.

Gente muchas gracias por los nuevos Followers, y sorry por el atraso, bueno sin más los dejo con el nuevo capítulo y al final viene NiMa con las explicaciones de los nuevos Jobs y armas.

* * *

Nico Emblem  
Capítulo 3  
¿Príncipe Azul?

Es una mañana de verano, faltan algunas horas para que inicie la historia anterior, mientras tanto en otro lugar se encuentran tres chicas, las cuales se relajan a la orilla de un río, en un claro rodeado de montañas donde se ubica también una refrescante cascada que, junto con su fresco manantial, complementaba perfectamente la escena.

A pesar de que apenas comenzaba la mañana, los fuertes rayos del sol provocan un calor incómodo y una necesidad de sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas, para aplacar ese sentimiento; en medio de todo esto se desarrolla una batalla, la cual llevaba un par de horas desde su inicio y ninguna de las combatientes tenía la intención de darle un respiro a la otra.

\- ¡Qué obstinada que eres!, ¡Aún no piensas rendirte!

\- ¿Rendirme? ¡Si apenas estamos calentando!, aún puedo continuar con esto hasta el atardecer de ser necesario, no subestimes la resistencia de una _Mercenary_ -

Una joven peli naranja de ojos azules decía con sumo orgullo a su camarada, mientras coloca su mano derecha en forma de puño sobre su pecho y con su mano Izquierda sostiene una _Slim sword_. Su amiga peli azul, quien suspira cansadamente, seca el sudor de su frente con su mano izquierda y se mueve el cabello que bloqueaba parcialmente su visión,

\- ¡Típico de ti, ya esperaba esa respuesta!, ¡bueno prepárate que voy a ir con todo!

\- ¡Ladies First!

Honoka, la mercenaria enérgica hace una reverencia a Umi, su contrincante peli azul y ojos dorados (o es ámbar, no importa son adorables XD) (comentario de mi beta XD)

\- Te recuerdo que también eres una chica- comenta Umi con cara inexpresiva

\- Ups jejeje…-

La joven _Myrmidon_ implementado su velocidad ataca con una estocada frontal, Honoka lo evade usando su espada y guiándolo hacia el suelo, Umi se aprovecha de esto para lanzar un corte en diagonal el cual es evitado por la peli naranja pasándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro pero cortando unos cabellos de su flequillo, la oji azul da un brinco hacia atrás y vuelve a ver a su compañera molesta haciendo un puchero.  
\- ¡Umi-chan! ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no cortes mi flequillo?, es mi orgullo y tú eres la que siempre ha dicho: ¡El cabello es la vida de la mujer!

\- Kotori es quien dice eso siempre, no deberías darle importancia a cosas que no lo tienen-resopló la chica de ojos dorados- uff quien te entiende, solo con tu cabello eres femenina.

\- Umi-chan no te burles-

\- Honoka hace un puchero, iban a continuar con su pelea cuando un fuerte sonido las hace volver a ver

\- ¡Estoy aburrida! Buu cuanto más van a seguir con esto, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan-

Las dos guerreras fijan su mirada en dirección a una tercera, la cual está haciendo un berrinche y pateando el suelo demostrando su frustración. Ella poseía el cabello color ceniza en conjunto a unos ojos dorados con largas pestañas que los adornaban con una tez tan blanca como la nieve, por su expresión se denotaba su claro aburrimiento combinado a un claro desinterés ante los hechos que sucedían frente a ella, Umi vuelve a verla con una expresión condescendiente.

\- Kotori-chan, estamos en una batalla de entrenamiento, esto es con la intención de mejorar nuestras habilidades, en caso que debamos hacer uso de ellas.

\- Umi-chan estoy aburrida, tengo calor, siento que mi vestido se pega a mi cuerpo y tú me prometiste que nos bañaríamos en el río juntas

\- Ara, ara, Umi-chan que son esas declaraciones por parte de tu prometida-

Honoka se lleva su mano a la boca intentando suprimir su risa mientras veía como el rostro de la pobre _Myrmidon_ adquiría un tono rojizo.

\- ¡Ca- ca, cállate! deja de decir cosas que no son, y Kotori-chan nunca dije que me bañaría contigo, solo mencione que conocía un río donde te puedes bañar-

La chica de ojos dorados siente como sus orbes comienzan a inundarse, las lágrimas recorren el rostro bajando por sus mejillas, mientras vuelve a ver a la peli azul, ésta a su vez siente una fuerte opresión en su pecho como si una daga se hubiese clavado en ella, al ver la reacción de la peli gris

\- Buah ¡Umi-chan mala!, Honoka-chan… Umi… Umi… Umi-chan ya no me quiere buahhh

\- Umi-chan debes ser más considerada, fíjate que jugar con el corazón de una dama es un acto vil y no es digno de una Myrmidon.

\- ¡Honoka cállate! - exclama la joven morena frustrada por la discusión- Kotori, por favor tu sabes que no es así, (deja escapar un suspiro de resignación) está bien tú ganas, en cuanto termine mi duelo con esta idiota entrometida, nos … nos… ¡Nos bañaremos juntas! (esto con un tono tan rojo en su rostro como el cabello de Maki chan)

\- ¡Oye! (Honoka le reclama haciendo un puchero)

*Snif, Snif* se escuchaba los sollozos de la pobre chica, mientras vuelve a ver a su adorada peli azul.

\- ¿Hablas… snif… en serio?… snif, ¿Me lo prometes?…(vuelve a ver a Umi con ojos de cachorrito)

\- Ehh sí, te lo prometo.

\- ¡Viva! Umi-chan sí me quiere, pero pónganle que me aburro

\- Kotori-chan no sé cómo, siempre logras manipularme.(dice la peli azul suspirando)

Jeje Umi-chan es tan linda cuando se sonroja, amo esas expresiones de ella(piensa la peli ceniza)

Kotori-chan es peligrosa, con esas miradas ni yo la resistiría. (Piensa la peli jengibre)

\- Bueno Honoka en guardia

\- ¡Cuando quieras!

La batalla continúo su curso de la misma manera, pero después de cinco minutos el cansancio era notable en ambas, especialmente en la _Mercenary_ con dificultad seguía la velocidad de Umi, esto no pasó desapercibido por ella.

Maldición, de seguir así no podré ganarle, tengo que hacer algo., pensaba la chica de cabellos alborotados

Bien sólo un poco más y lograré derrotarla; con confianza ante el curso de la batalla planeaba la chica de cabello liso y orbes dorados

En eso una idea brillante cruzo por la cabeza de Honoka y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara, mientras esquiva los ataques que comenzaban hacerse cada vez más rápidos de parte de la morena.

\- Kotori-chan no puedes desnudarte aquí, ¡Umi-chan hay que detener a Kotori!

\- ¡QUE! Kotori NO, ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

Umi completamente roja vuelve a ver a Kotori, la cual mira confundida

\- Umi-chan eres muy inocente. ¡Te tengo!

\- ¡ ¿Eh?!

La espadachina peli naranja aprovecha el momento de distracción y con un golpe rápido le arrebata la espada a Umi, la cual cae a unos pasos de ella, dando así por terminada su batalla.

\- ¡Honoka-chan eso es jugar sucio!

\- Umi, Umi, Umi- la joven _mercenary_ menea de manera negativa la cabeza- ¿Acaso crees que en una batalla por tu vida, a tu oponte le interesará el honor y esas cosas?

\- Pero Hon….

\- ¡UMI-CHAAAANNNN!

Son interrumpidas por los gritos de Kotori, la morena de ojos ámbar al volver a ver, por un momento su corazón se detuvo, ya que "a su compañera" la estaban atacando dos arañas de tamaño familiar (de la altura de un humano promedio) ella se encontraba como a unos 2 metros de distancia pero una de las arañas se encontraba encima de Kotori y está por clavarle sus venenosos colmillos en la tersa piel de la chica

\- Maldición, no llegaré a tiempo, necesito hacer algo.

De pronto un pensamiento loco se le ocurrió, en una situación normal lo reconsideraría, pero el tiempo apremia.

\- ¡Honoka! Cédeme tu espada, no hagas preguntas ¡Dámela ya!

\- La peli naranja aún sin comprender el motivo la entrega, Umi camina tres pasos, mueve su brazo hacia atrás, fija su objetivo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza la espada de Honoka en dirección a Kotori

\- ¡Kotori muévete, rápido!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sólo Hazlo!

La oji dorado se corre unos centímetros lo cual provoca que la araña se agache más para encajarle los colmillos, en eso que está a punto de tocar su piel cierra los ojos. La joven solo siente un roce punzante y al abrir los ojos observa como la punta de la espada de Honoka la tocaba de donde sobresalía de la cabeza de la araña, el sable se había clavado como una jabalina dándole muerte instantánea al insectoide.

La otra bestia voltea a buscar el origen del proyectil, sin embargo, de un veloz golpe pierde la cabeza. Umi rápidamente recoge su espada y se fue corriendo detrás de la espada de su compañera que acababa de lanzar, rogando para que resultara y fijando su objetivo en el enemigo restante; al acabar con este se dirige a toda velocidad donde su pobre compañera está en estado de shock por la situación que acaba de suceder, la peli azul cuando mueve con una patada el cuerpo inerte del primer insecto, siente un fuerte abrazo alrededor de su cuello y una humedad bajando por él, empapando también su ropa.

\- Umi-chaann, Umi-chaann, Umi-chaan, tenía tanto miedo, pensé… snif…. snif... que iba a morir… y que no volvería a ver a mi Umi-chaann

\- Ya, ya Kotori, todo se encuentra bien ahora, recuerda la promesa que te hice aquel día y la pienso cumplir sin importar lo que cueste.- tranquiliza la morena, acariciando de manera repetida la espalda de la chica asustada.

En eso la peli naranja se acerca, aún sorprendida de la fuerza y precisión de la espadachina.

\- ¡Wow Umi-chan!, no sabía que fueras tan precisa… mmm si tienes esa clase de puntería ¿Por qué no usas un arco en lugar de la espada?, ¡Apuesto que serías una _Sniper_ en muy poco tiempo!

\- No, escogí el camino de la espada para defender a mis seres queridos con toda mi fuerza y mi cuerpo de ser necesario, la promesa que hicimos hace cinco años aún sigue en pie.

\- Entiendo, jejeje tienes razón, sabes cuando hablas con tanta seguridad pareces un caballero o un príncipe azul jejeje… mmm si sigues así no me culpes que te quiera solo para mí - le guiña un ojo mientras le da una sonrisa seductora.

\- Qu… que... ¡¿Qué?!

La pobre peli azul está completamente roja de la vergüenza y no logra poder conectar palabras para una oración, en eso la peli ceniza abraza más fuerte a Umi y vuelve a ver con una mirada asesina a la _mercenary._

\- ¡NO! Umi-chan es mía, Honoka-chan búscate tu propia princesa, ¡Umi YA TIENE DUEÑA!

Como si fuera posible Umi-chan se pone aún más roja por las declaraciones de Kotori, Honoka con una risita nerviosa ante el despliegue de celos de la chica, coloca sus manos al frente.

\- Tranquila, Tranquila es broma, es broma jejejeje, además aún no ha nacido la moza que llegue a robarme el corazón,

\- Eso espero, ah por cierto Umi-chan, jejeje, esta es tu recompensa por haberme salvado.-

La chica se separa un poco de la peli azul y se acerca a su rostro, depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, esta acción provoca que la _myrmidon_ estalle en vergüenza y se desmaye, pero con una clara cara de felicidad en su rostro.

\- Umi-chan te encuentras bien, Umi-chan, Umi-channn

\- Mmm definitivo no hay nada más peligroso para Umi que la misma Kotori jejeje, pero sí definitivamente todavía no ha nacido la moza que sea dueña de mis suspiros o al menos eso creo jejeje :3 decía para sí misma la peli jengibre.

En un lugar lejano cerca de las montañas, 4 Wyverns Riders se desmontan de sus compañeros, la líder del escuadrón al bajarse comienza a estornudar 2 veces seguidas.

\- ¡Tsubasa san! ¿No me digas que el pequeño paseo te resfrió?- pregunta de manera sarcástica la segunda del mando, una guerrera seria de ojos turquesa claro.

\- Jejeje ¿O será que alguna damisela se encontrara suspirando por nuestra líder?, jujuju…- comenta la guerrera castaña más encantadora del grupo.

\- ¡Cállense!, tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarnos, en lugar del perder el tiempo en tonterías.

\- Jujuju que fría Tsubasa-san, no hay duda del porque te llaman "garra de acero" Tsubasa.

\- ¡Anju Yuki! Cierra la boca si no quieres hacer el recorrido devuelta a casa sin ropa y amarrada a tu Wyvern.

Haiii-

\- Apuesto que a los soldados les encantaría el espectáculo jajajaja, no me digas que tienes vergüenza, ¡acaso la conoces!

La cuarta chica y la más joven del grupo comentaba en tono burlesco con su mano en su boca para suprimir su risa.

\- ¡Cállate mocosa!

Le responde la ofendida, en eso una fuerte voz detiene su discusión, llamando su atención la líder las reprende.

\- ¡Ya basta! Yuki, Anju.

\- ¡Tsu-chan! No es mi culpa que la ninfómana de los aires, le guste el exhibicionismo. Se defendía la oji azul

\- Primero es ¡Ninfa! Y segundo no tengo tiempo para pelear ¡con una niña que apesta a leche materna! Comenta la peli naranja.

\- Suficiente, si escucho más de sus tontas peleas, ¡lo pagarán caro!

\- Con voz firme y fría reprende nuevamente la líder, las 2 chicas no pueden suprimir un escalofrió que recorre atreves de su cuerpo. Y solo asienten con la cabeza.

\- Bien, entremos que su majestad nos está esperando.

Pero Tsu–chan sabes que no me gustan los espacios cerrados, Comenta con cierto temor la niña.

La líder queda un momento pensativa

\- Bien, Yukiko encárgate de los Wynvers.

\- ¡Haii! ¡Arigato Tsu- chan!

Rápidamente monta en wyvern y emprende vuelo seguida de los otros tres.

Con esto las tres chicas restantes caminan por lo que parece la entrada de un castillo en el pico de la montaña, las tres chicas al caminar lideradas por Tsubasa al frente, notan como los demás soldados las miran con terror y alguno hasta reverencias les hacen, al entrar por una puerta doble de gran tamaño, al entrar se detienen frente al trono y se postran ante el trono, Tsubasa alza la mirada

\- Su majestad

\- Bienvenidas A-Rise.

* * *

NiMa) muchas gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo, agradezco a mi beta y sin más iniciemos con los personajes.

NiMa) Primero Honoka es una Mercenary es una clase de guerreros balanceados, no son muy rápidos pero tampoco muy lentos, tienen una fuerza regular y también una defensa normal, son muy buenos por que sirven tanto para enviar a atacar como para defender., El Traje de Honoka es el del personaje Raven del _Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken_.(se que es un hombre pero Honoka es medio Tomboy entonces le calza XD)

NiMa) Segundo Umi es una _Myrmidon._ Los _Myrmidon son la clase que se especializa en velocidad, sus ataques son muy rápidos y precisos, pueden fácilmente atacar a un enemigo 2 veces antes que su enemigo responda, pero poseen poca defesa, Ataque y puntos de vida, El traje de Umi es el del personaje Marisa del_ Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. _(Si se preguntan por el traje Kotori se lo escogió y con su frase "Umi chan Onegai" la convenció de usarlo)_

NiMa)Se hace mención de la clase Archer y Snipper, los primeros son la clase que se especializa en arcos, tienen buena evasión y precisión pero su defensa es muy baja y su ataque es bajo, tienen la ventaja de ser sumamente mortíferos hacia las clases de tipo volador y vestías voladoras, Ej. Pegasus Knigth, Wyverns Riders, y laguz de tipo volador. En fire emblem cuando un personaje llega a un nivel muy alto en su clase, cambian por una más poderosa una clase avanzada (se puede decir que evolucionan) estás clases tienen grandes mejoría en todos los aspectos (más fuerza, mas vida, mas defensa etc.) en la clase de los archers cuando suben de clase se vuelven Snippers, sumamente mortíferos con muy buena evasión y pueden hacer ataques especiales que hacen el triple de daño de forma más seguida (esto se le llama Critical Hit)

NiMa) Por si se lo preguntan Kotori no tiene Job (clase) no sabe usar ningún tipo de arma (bueno controla a voluntad a Umi ¿eso cuenta no? XD)

NiMa) Bueno ahora vamos con las armas ambas usan Slim Sword, es una espada muy ligera pero no genera mucho daño, se usa generalmente cuando se esta indicando el juego y los personajes no poseen la suficiente fuerza para usar espadas más pesadas pero con mejor daño, en Fire Emblem las Armas van por clases, indicando con las de tipo E, D, C, B, A, y por último las de clase S, para poder usarlas ocupas ir subiendo de nivel de habilidad con ese tipo de armas, y esto se consigue atreves de las batallas.

Bueno Gente muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, si tienen alguna duda por pequeña que sea pregunten y con gusto hare todo lo posible para responderla, también cualquier cosa que nos les haya gustado pueden comentarlo y con eso me ayudan a ir mejorando, bueno sin más nos veremos en la próxima actualización


	4. Chapter 4 Al pie del Dragón

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Ni Love Live, Ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es un trabajo sin fin de lucro, solo mis OC NiMa, Magnolian El Rey me pertenece._**

 ** _Gente Muchas Gracias por los nuevos Reviews, en verdad que lo motivan a continuar co está historia, bueno sin más retrasos los dejo con el nuevo cap._**

 ** _PD: Como es costumbre al final viene NiMa con las explicaciones de los nuevos Jobs y Armas._**

* * *

Nico Emblem  
Capítulo 4

Al pie del dragón

Las chicas se encontraban frente al trono, apenas visible por lo oscuro que era el salón, donde era tenuemente iluminando por velas que desprendían una luz de un color verde y morado alrededor, las ventanas se encontraban tapadas con gruesas cortinas con el emblema del imperio.

El rey las miraba con una sonrisa desde lo alto de su trono en el balcón, con largas gradas a sus costados. Sólo se lograba ver la boca, ya que su cuerpo lo tiene cubierto de una gran armadura, teñida de un profundo añil, que se asemejaba a las escamas de un reptil y sus hombreras tenían la forma de dos garras de dragón, con una gruesa y roja capa real; en la mano derecha sostiene una copa con lo que aparenta ser vino en su interior.

A su lado derecho se encontraba el consejero real Magnolian, gran estratega y la persona de más confianza. Ningún soldado había visto su rostro, ya que siempre lo cubría con una capucha y una máscara, más aún sus acciones hablan por sí mismas: gracias a sus estrategias y abundantes fuentes de información, hacía que el imperio marchara como una ola, arrastrando todo aquello que se interpusiera en el camino.

Para los casos difíciles el rey poseía su as bajo la manga: A Rise, un escuadrón Wyvern que se especializa en misiones tipo suicidas, las cuales van desde eliminar a algún coronel enemigo en su propio campamento hasta diezmar los guerreros más poderosos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Este grupo era temido hasta por sus propios compatriotas.

Al mando la _Wyvern Lord_ "Garra de Acero" Tsubasa Kira, una líder sin igual, capaz de predecir el curso de la batalla y generar un plan en instantes, sus habilidades con su wyvern era el terror de los reinos del Norte los cuales cayeron uno tras otro ante su equipo, el cual consiste de 3 Wyvern Knigths: Anju Yuki, la "Ninfa de los cielos" apodada así por sus múltiples encantos y su belleza no terrenal más aún letal;" Gungnir" Erena Toduo, temida por su alta precisión con la lanza, se dice que nadie escapa de su filo; y la más joven del grupo, Yukiko, posee altas capacidades, también conocida por su temeraria y testadura personalidad, y porque nunca deja nada a medias, de actitud rebelde la cual le provoca constantes roces con Erena y Anju, pero dócil y obediente con su líder siendo la única a quien obedece.

Magnolian toma la palabra.

\- Garra de Acero, ¿Dónde se encuentra la niña?- Tsubasa mirando a los ojos a Magnolian responde.

\- Señor, Yukiko detesta los espacios cerrados, si la hubiera obligado a entrar destruiría medio salón en su intento de escape.

\- ¡¿Y dónde queda tu autoridad?! ¿Qué clase de líder eres?, ¡Te exijo que la traigas inmediatamente!

\- Un buen líder debe conocer bien a sus hombres, tanto sus capacidades como debilidades y sacar provecho de ello, "señor" - esto último lo dijo Tsubasa con un tono sarcástico.

Se escuchan unas fuertes risas de parte del rey

\- Magnolian déjala, todo buen soldado tiene sus propios demonios que debe combatir solo.

\- Se lo agradezco su Majestad, os agradecería si nos dieran nuestra siguiente misión.- solicita Tsubasa inclinando levemente su cuerpo hacia adelante, en señal de reverencia.

\- Jajaja tan impaciente como siempre, sabes me gusta eso- el soberano acerca su copa y comienza a tomar de esta- ¡Magnolian!

\- De inmediato su majestad.-

El consejero saca de su túnica un pergamino, el cual venía sellado y estampado con el sello real, se lo entrega a la morena y ésta lo abre, ella comienza a escanear con su vista el documento, al terminar se levanta junto con el resto de su equipo, hacen una reverencia al rey, y parten del lugar. Cuando se han retirado de la habitación, el consejero se acerca al rey.

\- Señor ¿En verdad cree que sólo 4 Wyverns serán suficientes para esta misión?

\- ¡Magnolian! ¿Acaso dudas de mi juicio?

\- Lo siento su Majestad, es solo que derrotar al poderoso príncipe del sur Jace el Azul…

En el rostro del rey se dibuja una sonrisa confiada y nuevamente continúa bebiendo de su copa. La expresión de confianza del rey era suficiente para callar cualquier alegato que tuviese, por lo tanto el consejero decide guardar silencio.

Al salir del castillo, la mayor del grupo comienza a buscar en los alrededores el paradero de la más joven.

\- ¿Tsubasa donde se metió esa mocosa y que hizo con nuestras monturas?, no la veo por ninguna parte.

\- Relájate, seguro se encuentra durmiendo en el aire o anda dando un paseo con los demás, ya conoces su pasión por los cielos y su poco gusto por la tierra.

\- ¡Ara Gungnir se preocupa por la pequeña revoltosa!

\- Si no aparece pronto, perderemos ventaja estratégica por parte de la luz. si se cae de ahí puede morir o quedar con graves heridas y eso solo nos retrasaría en nuestra misión, además con un miembro menos no podremos usar ciertas formaciones y ataques.

En eso se escucha un fuerte aleteo y se observa como la pequeña desciende hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las demás

\- Entonces con que eso era, ya me parecía extraño que la bruja de la lanza se preocupara por mí.

¡Ara, ara tan atrevida como siempre heh!, si continuas con esa actitud ni Tsubasa-san te podrá defender.

\- Y miren quien llego a defender el honor de su adorada bruja, no sabía que las súcubos fueran tan sentimentales con sus posesiones.

\- ¡Mira mocosa! ¿A quién llamas súcubo?

Anju comienza a caminar en dirección a la niña

\- A quien más si no veo otra – Yukiko la mira de forma retadora.

Un golpe de hacha separa a las 2 de su inminente pelea.

\- ¡Basta!-

Tsubasa usando su arma, corta el espacio que separaba a las dos, ellas por acto reflejo se separan evadiendo el golpe.

\- No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías, si continúan con esto yo misma me encargare de ustedes.-

Las tres chicas observan atemorizadas por la seriedad de sus palabras, sabiendo perfectamente que no eran palabrerías.

\- Bien, la misión es la siguiente, nuestro objetivo es derrotar a Jace el Azul. Según los reportes, en este momento se encuentra en una misión de reconocimiento cerca de la frontera oeste, por lo cual no cuenta con todo su ejército, su campamento yace en las cercanías del río que sirve de frontera entre los reinos.-

Anju observa el documento y comenta

\- ¿Con qué nuestro objetivo es el príncipe de Planitiebus?, según los rumores es una montaña andante, su defensaes tan alta que las lanzas comunes se doblan antes de arañar su armadura…

\- Por eso debemos planear muy bien nuestro movimiento, en el reporte indica que se encuentra acompañado por un Sniper, dos swordmasters, un FalconKnigth y un clérigo.

\- ¡Bien! Yo me haré cargo del sniper, ya he descansado lo suficiente y ese se ve perfecto para mi calentamiento- comenta emocionada la más joven del equipo.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?, creo que pasar tanto tiempo en el aire te afecto niña, ¿Acaso conoces la letalidad de un Sniper?, son nuestra mayor debilidad, si te alcanza estas muerta- exclama la peli morada tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Erena tiene razón Yuki, para combatir a uno debes tener mucho más experiencia, por eso Erena se encargara de él.

La joven haciendo un puchero en forma de protesta ante la orden, sin embargo entiende que las órdenes de su líder son indiscutibles.

\- Yuki entiendo que quieras demostrar tu temple ante el equipo, por eso te confiaré la batalla aérea, tú objetivo será el FalconKnight.

La oji celeste se abalanza sobre Tsubasa y la abraza felizmente

\- ¡Cálmate quieres! luego Anju se encargará de los _Swordmasters_ , retenedlos mientras Erena acaba con su objetivo, una vez hecho eso ambas usarán el X-ray para acabarlos.

\- Sí señora- contestan las dos guerreras en sincronía.

\- Por último yo pelearé con Jace. A pesar de ser un general, no será rival para mi _Heavy Spear._

\- Tsubasa ten cuidado,él también es famoso por su _DragonSpike_.

\- Eso es lo que voy a poner a prueba, caso contrario jamás hubiera aceptado la misión - La líder mira a su equipo con su cara de satisfacción.

\- Por Dios, ahora sé de dónde viene la mala influencia para la niña – Erena golpeando con la mano su frente.

-!Andando!.

Finalizada la charla montan sus respetivos Wyverns y emprenden vuelo; mientras descienden la montaña, el escuadrón pasa por encima de las copas de los árboles de un bosque, en donde se encuentran Honoka y compañía ahora mismo.

La Mercenary se acerca a recoger su arma que se encontraba clavada en el cuello del arácnido, al sacarla su espada queda embarrada de la sangre de la araña, esto le causa náuseas y disgusto.

\- Umi chan la próxima vez que uses mi espada por lo menos límpiala.

La oji miel iba a contestarle cuando un fuerte sonido a la par de ella llama su atención, su origen provenía de su amigapeli ceniza, más específico de su estómago.

\- Perdón - la pobre niña se encontraba muerta de la vergüenza y del hambre.

\- El otro par comienzan a reír debido a la situación. Umi vuelve a retomar su compostura y dice:

\- Bueno al parecer llego la hora,- las mira con una cara seria y determinada- recuerden que no hay vuelta atrás, será el destino el que la elijara, ¿están listas?-

Las 2 chicas restantes afirman firmemente. Las tres colocan su mano hacia atrás y en una serie de tres repeticiones

\- Jan-ken-pon, Jan-ken-pon, Jan-ken-pon

En la última Umi saca papel, pero Kotori y Honoka sacan tijeras, resultando en la derrota de la morena.

\- Nooo…- dice Umi con su vista al suelo observando el resultado, mientras las otras jóvenes mujeres celebran su victoria.

\- Bueno Umi chan te toca cocinar- al escuchar esto la cara de Umi se distorsiona en una mueca de terror absoluto: boquiabierta y con sus ojos entornados, reflejando desesperación.

* * *

Bueno gente en este capitúlo no hubo batallas, pero como he dicho este fic se basa en Fire Emblem, en el juego hay partes en las que no hay pelas pero se van desarrllando partes cruciales para los ventos futuros, lo mismo sucede aquí.

El juego que usan Umi, Kotori y Honoka ( **jankenpón)** es el famoso juego de piedra papel o tijera, como nota curiosa En Japón, perú, Bolivia, Brasil y en algunas ciudades de Colombia se conoce como jan-ken-po El motivo de que en algunos países de Sudamérica se use la misma nomenclatura que en Japón es que los peruanos y brasileños descendientes de inmigrantes japoneses acostumbran a jugarlo tal y como se lo enseñaron sus padres. Se canta _jan_ , _ken_ , y se lanza la mano diciendo _¡po (según Wikipedia)_

 _NiMa) Buenas Aqui vamos con las introducciones de personajes, incicamos con los Wyverns._

 _NiMa) Un Wyvern son Monturas de Dragones, no son tan veloces como los pegasus pero tienen más defensa._

 _NiMa) Los Wyvern Knigths o Wyvern Rider (para efectos de este fic van a ser lo mismo) son aquellos que soldados que montan un Wyvern, su arma al igual que los Pegasus Knigths son las Lanzas y Jabalinas,_

 _NiMa) a diferencia de un Pegasus Knigth, ellos posen mejor defensa, mayor fuerza y más puntos de vida, pero son más lentos, poseen menor precisión y menor resistencia a ataques mágicos._

 _NiMa) Tsubasa es una Wyvern Lord, esta es la clase avanzada del Wyvern Rider, además de mejorar en todos sus status ganan la habilidad de portar otra arma en la mayoría de los casos Hachas. El traje de Tsubasa es el de_ **Minerva** Fire emblemThe Akaneia Series.

NiMa) Anju Yuki es una Wyvern Knigth, su traje es el de cordelia del _Fire Emblem: Awakening (sé que es una Pegasus Knigth pero para efectos de este fic va a montar un Wyvern)_

 _NiMa) Erena Todou es una Wyvern Knigth, su traje es el de **Jill Fizzart** del Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_

 _NiMa) Yukiko es una Wyvern Knigth, su traje es el de_ **Milady del** _Fire Emblem: Binding Blade_.

NiMa) Ahora hablaremos sobre las armas especiales, en el cap. anterior se explico sobre las diferentes rangos de armas, ahora voy a mencionar sobre las armas especiales, en el juego existen diferentes clases de personajes y diferentes jobs, entre ellos existen jobs particulares que poseen ciertas ventajas sobre otros, ej. las clases voladoras que pueden atacar desde cualquier tipo de terreno y sobre volar las copas de los arboles, en este cap. se menciono dos armas especiales: la Heavy Spear y la Dragon Spike, estas son armas especiales para derrotar a una clase, la Heavy Spear es una lanza especialmente reforzada o imbuida con la a habilidad para causar grave daño a los Knight y los General (son como una armaduras enormes, luego los explicare a detalle) por otro lado la Dragon Spike es una lanza imbuida con la habilidad de causar graves daños a los Wyvern Knights y Wyvern Lords. (En resumen ambos poseen una lanza que es capaz de matar al otro XD)

Bueno gente muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Ni Love Live, Ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es un trabajo sin fin de lucro, solo mis OC NiMa, Magnolian y El Rey me pertenece**_

¿Tres pájaros de un tiro?

Una morena resignada a su destino comienza a preparar los instrumentos necesarios para poder cocinar el almuerzo. Un poco antes del alba ella y Honoka se levantaron a revisar las trampas que habían dejado durante la noche anterior. Para su buena suerte, un par de liebres se encontraban atrapadas, la peli azul se encarga de prepararlas y luego cocinarlas, esto era una de las partes que no le gustaba; mientras la oji azul con unas jarras recolectaba agua del manantial y de paso llena las alforjas para el viaje, al volver a ver al campamento observa como la peli-ceniza se le dificulta encender la hoguera.

-¡Demonios! Esto no se enciende. Llevo más de cinco minutos con estas estúpidas rocas y no logro que encienda, ¡Umi chan, usa un hechizo de fuego y enciende esto!

La joven llevaba una ardua batalla por encender el fuego, eligió esa tarea al pensar que sería sencillo prenderlo, ya varias veces había visto a Honoka y Umi hacerlo sin mayor problema, pero para ella esto era una misión casi imposible.

Kotori… te recuerdo que uso espada no magia, ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

Contesta con cierta ironía la peli azul.

La chica obstinada y ya con frustración golpea las piedras con fuerza, lo cual genera una chispa que enciende la fogata.

\- ¡Viva ya lo conseguí!, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, ¡Miren lo logre!

Con gran alegría proclamaba su objetivo logrado, a la vez que la peli jengibre regresaba con el agua recolectada. Ella observa con orgullo lo conseguido por la consentida del grupo, pero un olor a quemado pasa por su nariz, al buscar su origen observa como el vestido de Kotori comenzaba a quemarse.

-¡Kotori , tú vestido!

-¿Huh?

La chica voltea a ver su vestido y ve como se estaba quemando, comienza a gritar asustada:

-¡Umi chan sálvame!

-Un momento Kotori, quédate quieta.

Honoka agarra la alforja con agua y la vacía en el vestido de la menor, apagando el fuego pero dejándola empapada. La peli Azul regresa con los ingredientes listos para el estofado que planeaba cocinar, cuando se encuentra con lo acontecido.

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?

-¡Umi chan! Estoy toda mojada y mi vestido esta arruinado, ¡Buahh!

La peli castaño claro comienza a llorar, mientras la peli azul suelta un suspiro, abraza a la niña consolándola y esta deja de llorar.

-Ya, ya Kotori, no pasa nada, el fuego al menos sigue encendido, ahora quédate cerca de aquellas piedras y pronto te secaras, mientras yo preparo el almuerzo.

-Sí…

Después de ese incidente, en poco tiempo termina el almuerzo y llama a las otras dos. Ya que Honoka decidió sentarse con Kotori a esperar. Llevaban un par de bocados pero ya las reacciones eran evidentes.

-¡Uack!, esto está horrible, Umi chan esto sabe mal.-

Se quejaba la damisela.

-Umi, la liebre esta tan cruda que aún la siento brincar dentro de mí estómago.-Se quejaba la Mercenary.

-Por Dios, no sé qué será peor: Morir de hambre o morir envenenadas por lo que cocinamos.

Con ironía comentaba la Myrmidon, ante lo mal que sabía lo que había cocinado y lo peor que cocinaban sus otras dos amigas.

Con resignación las tres bajan la cabeza y deciden terminar la comida, de todas maneras las otras opciones eran peores.

-Deberíamos ir al pueblo, tal vez encontremos una misión y con eso obtendremos dinero para comprar una cena decente, desde hace semanas que no como algo que sea comestible y peor aún la cena le toca a Kotori.

\- ¡Oye!

Comentaba la peli jengibre terminado su ración de comida y la joven aludida por su comentario dicho por la mercenary.

En eso escuchan desde el rio un par de hombres hablando, mientras se acercan a donde ellas se encuentran comiendo.

\- Mira lo que trajo el río.

\- Si tres presas frescas, hacía tiempo que no probaba ese tipo de carne.

\- Y lo mejor que son tres, entonces una para cada uno y la última la echamos a suerte a ver quién se la deja, jaja. Aunque yo pido la pajarita con vestido, adoro como lloran cuando primero desgarro sus ropas y luego lo demás.-diciendo esto mientras sacaba su lengua relamiéndose los labios al recordar sus fechorías-.

Dos bandidos comentaban en voz alta y con miradas lascivas hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Kotori asustada se esconde detrás de Umi mientras, las dos espadachines toman sus armas.

\- Ustedes, bandidos sin vergüenza, más les vale irse por donde vinieron. De lo contrario lo lamentarán.

Una brava y galante Myrmidon les habla con voz seria y amenazante.

\- Miren nos salió una caballerita valiente, mejor, siempre me han gustado las chicas rudas, son las más dóciles una vez que se doman.-Mencionaba el primer bandido con mofa ante la actitud protectora de la chica de cabello liso.

\- ¡No pienso repetirlo!, si se acercan lo pagarán caro.

\- ¡Uy! se nos enojó la niña, mejor sean buenas y vengan con papi. Aseguro que no les dolerá, mmm bueno quizá al inicio.- comentaba el bandido.

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de la morena, los bandidos comienzan acercarse. Desenfundando uno una Hand Axe y el otro una Steel Axe, Las espadachines se colocan acercan a la orilla esperando la llegado de los hombres.

\- Umi chan, tengo miedo. - Comenta la chica de pelo color ceniza asustada.

\- Tranquila Kotori, recuerda que juré que te protegería de todo sin importar que clase de peligro te amenace. Ahora quédate cerca de la fogata, te prometo que no tardaré mucho con estos.

\- Umi-chan, cuídate por favor, no sé qué haría si te pierdo.

\- cof, cof.-

Con tosidos para llamar su atención la Mercenary les dice:

-Oigan par de pajaritos de amor, pueden dejar sus flirteos para más tarde, ahora hay cosas más importantes de que encargarse.-Con eso se separan las dos chicas con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Cielos! Honoka-Chan, si sabes cómo matar el ambiente, lo que pasa es que estás celosa.

-¡¿Qué?! No para nada, bueno Umi en guardia ahí vienen, yo me encargaré del de la izquierda el de la Steel axe, con solo ver no sabe ni como blandirla será fácil.

\- ¡No te confíes!-Le indica la Myrmidon.

El primero en llegar a tierra firme fue el bandido de la steel Axe, el cual fue rápidamente interceptado por la Mercenary.

-Con que tú eres la niña que tendré que cortar, que lastima, pero tranquila si eres una buena chica te prometo que solo te cortaré un brazo, con uno puedes seguir siendo eficiente.

-Te aseguro que el que perderá hasta la lengua serás tú, vulgar vagabundo-.

Ellos se encontraban uno al frente del otro, la mercenary al ser más veloz, comienza con un corte en horizontal que deja marcado su recorrido atreves de la piel del bandido.

-¡Ah! Maldita, te voy a cortar en cabos.

El portador de Axe brinca y con su hacha cae en un corte en vertical, pero es fácilmente esquivado por la peli jengibre.

-Hey, ¿Dónde crees que atacas?, Mmm parece ser que nunca aprendiste sobre el triángulo de armas; hacha es débil contra espada eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Cállate, te cortaré en trozos tan pequeños que ni los buitres se los podrán comer.

-Lo que tú digas- con suspiro cansado responde la peli naranja.

Con un rápido tajo, corta pierna derecha a la altura del muslo y aprovechando su velocidad hace un corte igual en la pierna izquierda, lo cual provoca que el bandido no pueda sostenerse en pie y cae al suelo, ella se acerca y de un pisotón en la muñeca obliga a soltar el hacha.

Mientras La Myrmidon y el otro bandido además de ser el mismo de las declaraciones anteriores se encontraban peleando.

-Bueno princesita, tranquila no voy dañarte mucho, tal vez después de usarte un tiempo te puedo vender aún precio decente. De todos modos con que la boca y los labios de ambos lados se encuentren en estado aceptable, saco buena ganancia. Pero la pajarita de atrás es otra historia, será mi esclava personal- -Mira depreciable rata de río, no permitiré que tus sucias pezuñas toquen la inmaculada piel de Kotori.- Contesta la Myrmidon ya al borde de perder la paciencia por los comentarios del malhechor.

Al estar unos metros lejos de la Myrmidon el bandido lanza su hacha como si de un bumerán se tratase. Pero dado la gran agilidad de Umi le es fácil esquivarlo, y con un rápido corte lateral desvía la trayectoria del hacha dejando en ese momento desprotegido a su adversario; ella se acerca y de un tajo lo corta en diagonal empezando por la parte inferior del costado izquierdo y terminando en el hombro derecho.

El bandido retrocede debido al ardor en su piel producto del corte que recibió. La Myrmidon apunta con la punta de su arma al bandido que yace en el suelo y aprovecha para ver la situación de su amiga, viendo lo que está a punto de suceder.

La peli naranja tenía en alto su espada y está a punto de encestar el golpe final para terminar con el bandido.

\- ¡Honoka, espera!

\- Pero Umi, ellos nos querían hacer cosas horribles, sin duda alguna lo hubieran hecho, no podemos dejarlos ir así no más.

-Te lo pido de nuevo no le quites la vida, no somos asesinas, no nos rebajaremos a su nivel. Lanza sus armas al río y déjalos aquí, si tienen suerte podrán salvarse, si no los animales del bosque se encargaran de ellos.

La peli ceniza se acerca a la Myrmidon y la abraza por detrás la Mercenary decide hacer lo que le indicaron, no sin antes quitarles el dinero que portaban (esto sin que la viera Umi) una vez que lo hace recogen sus cosas, y emprenden viaje mientras escuchan los gritos de los bandidos.  
-¡Oigan mocosas, esto no se quedara así se arrepentirán de no haber terminado con nosotros, les juro que las ultrajaré hasta que mueran y aún así no voy a detenerme!

La mercenary estaba a punto de regresar pero es sostenida del brazo por la peli azul.

-Déjalos.

-¡Pero!

-Nada de pero, tenemos que partir para llegar al atardecer al pueblo más cercano.-La peli jengibre solo asiente y continúan con su viaje.

Después de un largo recorrido a media tarde llegan a la entrada del pueblo, era un pueblo normal sin muchos lujos pero se podía observar desde la única entrada y salida un par de casas alrededor, una herrería, una tienda de medicinas y una taberna. Una alegre peli ceniza comenta con gran ánimo. 

-Al fin un pueblo, una comida decente ¡Y un baño! Si no tomo uno pronto empezare apestar. No es por ofender pero ustedes dos se huelen al medio kilómetro de distancia-El comentario es respondido por un bufido de negación, aunque al olerse se dan cuenta que no pueden negar la realidad de los hechos aunque no sea de su agrado.

-Pero Kotori, no portamos dinero, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?

-¿Quién dijo que no tenemos?-

Una confiada peli naranja les muestra la bosa con las monedas que les quito a los bandidos.

-¿De dónde obtuviste eso?, no me digas.

-Les perdonamos la vida, creo que es justo que paguen.-

Con un suspiro de resignación la peli azul se acerca a la peli jengibre hablándole en susurro.

-Por Dios, me recuerdas a cierta persona que tiene los mismos ideales.

-¡Anda, Umi chan! Se nota que no la olvidas ¿He?, tanta falta te hace tú…. ¡Duele!

-Guarda silencio.-Honaka siente como el mango de la espada de la morena se encaja en sus costillas, esto llama la atención de la pajarita que se encontraba caminado unos pasos delante de ellas-

-¿Huh? Honoka chan, ¿Te sucede algo?

La morena abraza a Honaka riendo.

-Tranquila Kotori, esta idiota sólo está cansada es todo ¿verdad?-diciendo esto cerca del oído de la oji azul, y se veía de reojo el pelo de Umi tapando sus ojos y con una risa maniaca pero no era notado por la peli castaño.

-Sí, si es sólo eso. jejeje-¡Qué alguien me salve!-

Deciden ir primero a la taberna / posada para asearse, unas vez terminado compran con el dinero que les quedo la cena, una vez terminada se disponen a reposar los alimentos.

-Por fin algo que no sea nocivo para la salud- Comenta una peli azul

-Sí, y más si lo cocina Kotori- indica con gracia la Mercenary.

-Oigan, ustedes tampoco sirven para cocinar así que no tienen derecho de hablar.

Las tres comienzan a reír alegremente hasta que un olor a humo y gritos se roban la paz que tenían.

-¡Oigan malditas! ¡Salgan de donde se esconden!

Kotori asustada abraza a Umi por la cintura mientras esta mira a Honoka con cara de incredulidad.

-No puede ser.

-Tenemos que ir, rápido o el pueblo quedara hecho cenizas.

-Kotori, quédate adentro y no salgas.

-Pero Umi chan!

-Sin pero. -Con un fuerte y severo tono de voz la Myrmidon logra hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

Las espadachines toman sus armas y salen de la posada.

Al salir observan al bandido que Umi había derrotado con una antorcha en la mano y acompañado de un Myrmidon.

-¡Con que al fin salen! Les dije que lo pagarían lo que nos hicieron, tú encárgate de la pelo naranja, la caballerita es mía.

El bandido le ordena al otro, este corriendo ataca a la Mercenary, esta se corre unos metros para poder pelar más cómodamente en un lugar más abierto

-Honoka, ten cuidado.

-Tranquila no es la primera vez que me enfrento a los de su clase.

-Ahora si canalla, te castigaré por tus fechorías, vil rufián.-

La peli azul galante amenaza al bandido con su espada en alto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Te tengo una sorpresa preciosa.

El bandido silba fuertemente, con eso el otro bandido anterior renqueando sale por detrás de la taberna acercándose al otro. Pero lo que deja helada a Umi es ver que llevaba por el cuello arrastrada a kotori.

-¡Umi chan!

-¡Kotori!

El otro bandido llega a la par del otro y lanza al suelo a la peli ceniza.

Honoka vuelve a ver pero rápidamente es obligada por su adversario a volver a la pelea.

-¿A dónde crees que ves preciosa?, Tú duelo es conmigo.

-Maldición-

El Myrmidon no era tan bueno como Umi peleando pero sus habilidades eran suficientes para retener a la peli naranja.

La peli azul en arranque comienza a correr para salvar a Kotori, cuando de pronto un misil la impacta provocando que cayera al suelo. Umi voltea a ver y ve como un arquero que se escondía detrás de una pila de leña cerca de la posada le había impactado, la flecha había atravesado su muslo derecho.

-¿Acaso creíste que no íbamos a venir preparados? Eres una idiota ingenua. Ahora, compórtate mientras esta belleza y yo nos divertimos.- Juntándola del suelo tomándola por el pelo le pasa la lengua por cachete saboreándola.-

La chica del profundo terror que la albergaba no podía moverse o decir algo.

-¡Maldito! No te atrevas a tocarla, desgraciado te juro que…

-¿Te juro qué? ¿Acaso me matarás?-dijo con un estúpido intento de sarcasmo- Te lo advertí ¿No?

La pelia azul a duras penas comienza a levantarse, pero no puede sostenerse en pie y cae al suelo.

-Mira lo patética que eres, bueno disfruta del espectáculo.

-¡No!

El bandido lanza al suelo a Kotori, y sacando una daga rasga el vestido dejándola desnuda, la chica sigue enmudecía del terror, el tipo se posiciona encima de su víctima y con voz suave le indica.

-Tranquila, sólo te dolerá al inicio, será una pequeña punzada y luego el placer vendrá. Puede que te gusté.

-¡No, Kotori!

…

De pronto el bandido siente un frio metal que se encaja en su espalda, y una fría voz le susurra al oído:

-Tranquilo, sólo te dolerá al inicio, será una pequeña punzada y luego el placer vendrá, te puedo asegurar que ya lo estoy disfrutando.

Terminado de decir esto encaja con fuerza el puñal terminado así con el bandido.

La peli azul levanta su vista y al observar quien está con Kotori, su sangre se hiela.

-No, no, ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando, todo menos esto.

Aprovechando el momento Honoka con un rápido tajo termina con su oponente y mira quien salvo a Kotori, una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro.

La peli azul mira severamente y con voz fuerte:

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!

-Vaya, ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu futura? ¡Esposa!

Con esta declaración el silencio reino en medio de las chicas, Kotori que venía saliendo del shock de casi haber sido violada, pregunta con voz dudosa y llena de temor:

-Qui… ¿Quién eres?

-Ah, perdona je je, verdad debí presentarme.

La chica levantando sus manos y posicionándolas arriba de su cabeza y con una extraña seña con sus dedos pulgares, índices y meñiques levantados se dispone hacer una extraña danza.

\- ¡Nico Nico Nii! La mejor ladrona del universo está aquí.- Terminando le guiña un ojo y le manda un beso a Umi.

Bueno gente al fin la actualización y volvió por quien lloraban la hermosa Thief Nico Nii.

Nima) Ya era hora no crees querido autor ¬¬, que haragán después de casi una año y medio continuas

jejeje perdón he tenido serios problemas de tiempo, espero que me perdonen la espera pero si todo sigue como ahora espero continuar más seguido la Historia.

Nima) escusa barata ¬¬, bueno no se preocupen que yo misma me voy a encargar de que no se pierda (ya le coloque secretamente un rastreador gps) y si no actualiza tiene para descargas eléctricas muajaja

!Que hiciste que! ya me parecía extraño el pastel que con amabilidad me regalaste, ya no se puede confiar ni en tus personajes :(

Bueno NiMa sigue con los datos

Nima) Los Bandidos como su nombre les debe dar la idea son enemigos básicos en Fire emblem, son ladrones sin honor generalmente, por lo general usan hacha pero también pueden usar otras armas, entre sus características principales es que no se ven afectados por terrenos como luchar en ríos, su mayor objetivo es destruir cosas por eso cuando invaden un pueblo lo queman y demuelen hasta las cenizas, hay algunos de alto nivel que hasta forman clanes, también en sus filas cuentan con asoldadados desertores , aveces ciertos reinos hacen tratos con ellos para que invadan pueblos.

Muchas gracias por su espera y nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6 Los Nublados del día parte 1

Capítulo 6

Los nublados del día I parte

La peli azul no lograba salir de su estado de shock ante la situación que estaba aconteciendo, entre sus mayores temores, este sin duda estaba en el top 5, por otra parte la peli ceniza con gran incredibilidad por la información que sus oídos acaban de recopilar y estaba negando procesar.

Al ver a la Myrmidon con ojos afligidos pidiendo explicaciones en un mensaje silencioso, mientras Honoka regresa con sus compañeras.

\- Hey Nico tanto tiempo, ¿dónde te habías metido estos años?-

La peli negra se quita capa y se lo arroja encima a la pajarita que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Toma! Ponte esto, quizás no sea tan fino como tu vestido, pero imagino que no quieres andar desnuda por ahí.

Kotori al recordar su particular situación, y con su rostro encendido de un rojo muy intenso, se viste rápidamente con la prenda dada por la pelinegra, pero al intentarse levantar no lo consiguió, sorprendentemente la prenda pesaba mucho a pesar que parecía ser de tela.

\- Pesa mucho, no puedo levantarme.

Las dos chicas ayudan a levantar a la peli ceniza lográndolo con esfuerzo

\- Oye Nico, que demonios tiene esta capa que pesa tanto-. Le reclama la peli naranja

-Ups perdón se me olvido lo que pesaba como siempre la ando, esa es especial, se encuentra imbuida con una magia la cual me da un bono de evasión contra ataques de tipo perforación pero aumenta tu peso al doble.  
\- Como siempre con objetos extraños, bueno se nota que no has dejado nunca de entrenar- comentaba con gracia la pelinaranja.

\- Bueno creo que es mejor irnos, ¡¿Umi?!

La peli naranja llama a la morena al ver que en todo este tiempo no ha comentado nada, Umi aún no lograba salir de su estado de shock, por lo tanto solo se encontraba petrificada en el lugar anterior.

La peli negra aprovechando la situación, se escabulle por detrás de la morena y con gran sigilo se acerca al oído susurrándole.

\- Mmm tan aturdida te dejo mi presencia después de todos estos años, lo siento no sabía que te había hecho tanta falta, tranquila te voy a recompensar.

\- ¡Que!

La pelo Azabache se levanta en puntillas y le implanta un beso a Umi la cual se pone de un tono rojizo en una fusión de vergüenza con ira, a lo cual deja a las demás espectadoras con sentimientos diferentes, por un lado Kotori con una mescla de dolor, celos e indignación y por otro Honoka no soportaba la risa de las reacciones de sus compañeras.

Nico advirtiendo la situación por medio de sus instintos y conocimiento previo de las reacciones de la Myrmidon da un brinco hacia atrás desenfunda sus dagas y bloquea el ataque relámpago de Umi que le envía un rápido corte en diagonal con la intención de partirla en cabos.

\- ¡Tú maldita enana!, co,co,co como te atreves a hacerme eso ¡en público!.

\- Entonces no hay problema si lo hacemos en privado ¬¬, tal vez podemos seguir con el siguiente paso. Esto guiñándole el ojo en manera seductora a la oji dorada.

Umi parecía que iba a adquirir un nuevo tono de rojo.

\- ¡Cállate! Eso es ¡indecente!

La Myrmidon manda una serie de cuatros cortes en varias direcciones terminando con una estocada, la thief los esquiva fácilmente, Umi va a lanzar un nuevo corte pero al apoyarse sobre su pie herido cae, Nico reacciona y la sostiene a pesar de las quejas de la otra.

\- Vaya eres incorregible, sigues siendo la misma idiota de siempre.

\- Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de parte de ti.

\- Bueno es verdad que soy impulsiva pero siempre observo el campo en lugar de mandarme a ciegas, por Dios si siempre eres calmada y cabeza fría, no entiendo cómo pasaste de vista al archer detrás de la pila de leña, por Dios ni siquiera sabía cómo esconderse.

\- El problema es que te ofuscas en situaciones como estas. Si te hubieras tomado tú tiempo, bueno este es el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

\- Cállate. La vida de muchos corrían peligro, ellos pudieron incendiar todo el pueblo.

\- Pudieron, lo acabas de decir, bueno basta de sermones, vamos dentro la posada para curarte esa pierna antes que se infeccione.

La peli azul derrotada ante el razonamiento maduro poco usual de la thief decide cooperar y con esto entran a la taberna.

Nico busca en sus bolsas y saca un vulnerary y levantando la ropa de Umi exponiendo la herida (Honoka sostienen a Umi para que permita esto XD) esparce sobre esta y la herida mágicamente se cierra.

\- En serio que son incorregibles ambas, como van a estar sin vulnerary, por lo menos ¿imagino que la pajarita esa es una clérigo verdad?

Las tres chicas se vuelven a ver culpables ante las declaraciones de la pelo azabache.

\- ¡Por Dios, no sé cómo han sobrevivido todo este tiempo!

\- Por cierto Nico, que haces en este pueblo- pregunta la peli azul ya recuperada de su pierna.

\- Bueno me encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos de suma importancia, en una casa vecina, cuando escuche a esos vulgares ladrones.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? Pregunta la mercenary

\- ¿Estabas estafando a los pobres pueblerinos o vendiendo objetos de contrabando verdad? – indica con sarcasmo Umi

\- Bueno no fue difícil,- Nico ignora a conveniencia la pregunta de la peli azul y decide contestarle a Honoka - la casa se encontraba cerca de donde estaba el archer, me acerque sigilosamente y le rebane el cuello y lo escondí detrás de la taberna, luego rodee por atrás y elimine al otro bandido y por último y antes de que le hiciera algo a la rehén, lo atravesé con mi daga.

\- Como puedes hablar tan fríamente de quitar una vida, puede ser escoria pero no tenías por qué matarlos, eso no te hace mejor que ellos.

\- ¡Umi despierta! Este es el mundo en que vivimos, este mundo es cruel y despiadado, esto no son las historias de fantasía que nos relataba Arthur san, en este mundo, en este tiempo solo existe la ley del más fuerte. Y si quiero proteger a alguien no dudare en eliminar la amenaza sea hombre, mujer o Laguz, Tu y Honoka y yo hemos visto el infierno con nuestros propios ojos, aquel día hace años…. Las dos quedan en silencio al recordar ese día.

Flash Back

Era una tarde de invierno, la lluvia arreciaba, cuatro chicas se encontraban en una situación bastante mala, el enemigo acaba de recuperarse con refuerzos, en el lado enemigo habían 2 archers, 3 soldiers, 2 axe knight, y un Black mage, por el lado de ellas apenas contaban con una Cleric Nagi, una Mage Jennifer, Umi, Honoka y Nico, la situación no hubiera estado tan complicada si no fuera por el hecho que esos eran ya la segunda oleada de refuerzos del enemigo, su misión era capturar a un duque el cual tenía a una ciudad cercana en opresión , y los tenia muriendo de hambre, para su mala fortuna no contaban con que el duque recibía apoyo de otro ejército, por lo cual eso no parecía terminar, ellas se encontraban con varias heridas, sus vulnerary se habían agotado hace ya bastante tiempo, su cleric apenas podía curarlas sin quedar en el objetivo del enemigo.

\- Esto no va acabar nunca, llevamos varias horas y a ellos no se les acaban los refuerzos.- agotada comentaba la peli azul que de un tajo dejaba fuera de combate a uno de los archers.

\- ¡Malditos! Tan siquiera andan vulnerays que pueda robarles.- decía Nico esquivando el ataque de un Axe Knight, y con su ataque lo tiraba del corcel derrotándolo.

\- Chicas esto se pone feo, al aparecer vienen más refuerzos-. La mercenary lograba ver como a la distancia se acercaban Lance Knights, Sword Knights.

En eso escuchan el grito de Jennifer donde fue alcanzada por un arquero y la dejo gravemente herida

\- ¡Jennifer!- La cleric corre y con su magia sana a la Mage

\- ¡Nagi cuidado! A la par de ellas se posiciona el otro Axe Knight

\- ¡NOOO! – Nico corre a todo lo que puede pero a escasos metros de llegar observa como el hacha de un tajo acaba con la vida de la Cleric.

\- Lo siento, no puedo más, creo que dormiré en este pasto - las últimas declaraciones de la cleric.

\- ¡Una menos y faltan cuatro! Con burla declara el Axe Knight

Nico se abalanza sobre el Axe Knight evade el primer corte pero el segundo la rosa en el hombro.

\- Quédate quieta molesta mosca, pronto enviare con tu amiga-

Alza su hacha y Nico solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en lugar de eso siente como un cuerpo la envuelve y empuja recibiendo el impacto a medias, la oji rubí abre los ojos y se encuentra con que Umi la había protegido de ese impacto fatal.

\- ¡Umi pero que haces!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, pero pudiste haber muerto por protegerme- le indica la pelinegra con ojos llorosos.

\- Bueno si así hubiese sido, habría valido la pena porque fue por salvar a mi persona importante, además mi armadura puede resistir ese roce le indica esto mientras con su mano le limpia las lágrimas.

\- Malditas niñas las partiré a las 2 de un solo tajo, el tipo levanta su hacha para usar el impulso para eliminar a su objetivo, en ese momento un trueno fulmina al caballero, Honoka llega y ayuda a levantar a sus amigas.

\- ¡Oigan love birds! después podrán tener sus momentos de intimidad, pero aquí estamos cada vez peor.

Cada vez los refuerzos estaban más cerca y la situación era crítica, ya habían perdido a varios compañeros y estaban casi exhaustas. Eso Jennifer se levanta con una fuerte determinación que se notaba atreves de su mirada. Observa con detenimiento a la pelinegra.

\- Nico entrégame el Meteor que le robaste al Mage.

\- Pero Jennifer no estás en condiciones de usarlo, te encuentras herida y usar una magia tan poderosa te puede…..

\- ¡NO importa!, mira estos malditos me quitaron a Nagi y yo pienso hacerlos pagar llevándomelos al infierno.

-¡Jennifer!-

Decían con pesar Umi y Nico

Jennifer la mira con determinación, pero en sus ojos se podía observar una profunda tristeza y desolación, la chica se encontraba muerta en vida, toda motivación y esperanza murió junto a su amada, ahora solo el sentimiento de rencor y venganza era el que le brindaba fuerzas para sus siguientes acciones.

\- Mira tú aún tienes a Umi, por favor usa esta oportunidad para escapar, y si puedes vive feliz junto a ella, no desaproveches el tiempo, el mundo es cruel, en el momento menos lo esperado te arrebata todo lo que amas.-

La pelinegra con gran dolor le hace entrega del libro, las tres con un gran pesar en el pecho deciden comenzar a escapar, mientras la Mage invoca el hechizo

El duque observa esto y con gran terror envía a todos sus hombres por la cabeza de la rubia antes de que exhorte el hechizo, a la vez que comienza la retirada.

\- Rápido mátenla, si logra invocar eso estaremos perdidos

\- Malditos, mataron a mis padres, mataron a mis amigas y LO PEOR ASESINARON A NAGI.

…

\- MUERAN MALDITAS ESCORIAS.

Jennifer está a punto de terminar el hechizo cuando siente que su cuerpo es atravesado por varias flechas, pero su gran determinación le impide dar un paso atrás, ella continua recitando el hechizo a pesar de los misiles que la atravesaban, por su mente solo pasaban los momentos que había pasado con Nagi. Con una sonrisa invoca el gigante meteoro y se regocija al ver como esta consumida las vidas de sus enemigos. Da un último vistazo al cielo y cae al sueño eterno

\- Naggi espérame que a ya voy.

Las tres consiguen escapar por los pelos pero por dentro estaban destrozadas.

Fin del flash back

NicoUmi y Honoka salen de su trance de la remembranza de su pasado.

\- Umi chan, Nico San, Honoka chan, Uds. han pasado por mucho, pero ¿por qué se separaron? preguntaba con algo de intriga la peli ceniza

\- Esa es otra historia y ya es tarde, me parece que es hora de irnos a dormir. Indicaba la oji rubí evadiendo el tema, las otras 2 implicadas deciden hacer lo mismo

\- Nico tiene razón es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, hoy han pasado muchas cosas, es mejor descansar para recobrar fuerzas. Indicaba la peli azul

\- Bueno pero mañana me tienen que contar todo y eso incluye su relación- indica la peli ceniza y haciendo gran énfasis en lo último.

Las 2 solo se miran algo sonrojadas y con una gota detrás de la cabeza, se levantan y van donde la dueña de la posada, una mujer delgada de anteojos su nombre era Nanako Yamaucchi. Al llegar las recibe con un gran alarde.

\- Oh ustedes son las que salvaron al pueblo y mi posada, adelante tengo dos habitaciones especialmente para Uds., la primera para Nico sama y su esposa (Umi) y la otra para uds 2.

Las cuatro se quedaron sin habla ante las declaraciones de la señora Yamaucchi.

La peli azul fue la primera en reaccionar ante las declaraciones de la señora.

\- Disculpe Ud. pero ella yo no estamos casadas y tampoco…..

\- Tranquilas mis niñas, por eso no se preocupen, no sean tímidas. Por lo que escuche llevan mucho tiempo sin verse, por eso les separe la suite nupcial.

\- Pero señora nosotras… la interrumpe la dueña de la posada

\- Además esa suite tiene servicio de comida las 24 horas y como regalo de bodas y agradecimiento de nuestra parte les brindaremos suministros de comida por 2 meses para su largo viaje.

Al escuchar esto último Nico vuelve a ver a Honoka y como si de una conversación silenciosa se tratase ambas asienten con la cabeza en señal de proceder.

\- Mire señora con todo respeto lo….

Honoka rápidamente le tapa la boca con sus manos a la oji dorada, mientras Nico toma la palabra

\- Jejeje discúlpela es que como tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos se pone nerviosa, no es verdad cariño (Honoka le mueve la cabeza a Umi en asentimiento) estamos encantadas de aceptar su gran generosidad

La peli azul se encontraba forcejeando para poder negarse, Nico llama la atención de la señora

\- Lo siento Umi pero no me dejas otra alternativa, perdóname-. le susurra en oído la Mercenary a la Myrmidon y volteándose al frete de esta con el mango de la espada golpea la boca del estómago de Umi dejando inconsciente y la suelta, Nico con sus reflejos la agarra antes de que caiga y la carga en forma de novia.(bride style)

\- ¿Se encuentra bien ella?

\- Jejeje claro es que se encuentra algo cansada, hoy fue un día muy agotador para todas, por cierto por donde son las suites.

\- Claro síganme}

Kotori que se había quedado atrás se acerca a la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Honoka chan por qué le hiciste eso a Umi chan?

\- Kotori es muy simple, si no lo hacia Umi iba a negar su relación con Nico y perderíamos lo que nos van a dar.

\- Pero…

\- Kotori acaso quieres seguir comiendo las cosas nocivas para la salud que cocinamos, al menos yo deseo poder tener una mejor alimentación de ahora en adelante.

\- Bueno.

La peli ceniza se rinde ante la realidad de los hechos y sin más se disponen a ir a sus habitaciones.

Nico carga a Umi hasta la cama y la deposita ahí, en eso es seguida por Honoka

\- Nico chan creo que es mejor que recoja sus armas, ya que cuando despierte la bella durmiente va a querer hacerte en trocitos jejeje.

\- Tienes razón, Umi nunca ha sido de buen despertar después que la noqueamos, la última vez nos quería desollar vivas.-

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de las chicas al recordar esa situación. La peli negra se acerca dónde está la Myrmidon y la despoja de su espada y se las entrega junto a sus dagas a la Mercenary, esta las deja no sin antes molestar un poco.

\- Que pasen una feliz luna de miel, pero por favor no hagan mucho ruido que estamos en la habitación contigua y las paredes son delgadas ¬¬

\- ¡Cállate!

La peli negra sonrojada le lanza una bota que tenía cercana a la peli jengibre que apenas logra cerrar la puerta estrellándose el misil contra la puerta, el ruido provocado hace que la peli azul salga de su estado letárgico.

\- Auch, maldita Honoka cuando la vea la hare pagar, ah ¿Que esto y dónde estoy?

Umi se levanta desorientada con un dolor en el estómago, rápidamente reconoce la situación y a quien está cerca de ella.

\- ¡Tú! Maldita thief ¿qué me hiciste?

\- Nada aún, acaso deseáis algo en especial, - la thief se acerca seductoramente hacia donde se encuentra una peli azul completamente roja.

\- Que… que haces- la peli azul intenta desenvainar su espada pero nota que no la lleva consigo y tampoco está en algún lugar cercano.

Nico aprovecha y se acerca directo a la Myrmidon esta cierra los ojos esperando lo que fuese a pasar, en eso solo siente el peso adicional sobre la cama pero nada más, extrañada abre poco a poco los ojos para observar que la peli negra yacía a la par de ella.

\- ¡Ah! Mou… no ibas a hacerme algo- inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo y en la forma en que lo dijo.

\- Que deseas de la hermosa Diosa Nico Nii, pide y cumpliré tu deseo ¬¬

\- ¡Nada idiota! Solo duérmete y deja en paz- Umi le da la espalda y el rojo de su rostro aumenta más.

\- Umi, Umi, Umi por lo que veo no has cambiado nada desde que nos conocemos, podrías ser más sincera y decir que te hacía falta, las solitarias que eran tus noches sin mí.

\- ¡Primero muerta!

\- Ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

Nico se levanta y apaga las velas y se vuelve a acostar a la par de la morena que se levanta y dispone a acostar en el piso.

\- Bueno duérmete rápido que mañana hay que partir a primera hora.

\- Umi que haces en el suelo, la cama es suficientemente grande para dormir las 2

\- No gracias.

Nico se queda un momento pensativa y luego un recuerdo le llega a la mente.

\- Por favor Umi, esta no es nuestra primera noche, recuerda que siempre dormíamos juntas, es que acaso te da vergüenza que descubran tu maña nocturna ¬¬-

\- ¡Ah! Lo olvide- esta enana y Honoka conocen mi secreto, -bueno pero si te atreves a sobrepasar aunque sea un poco conmigo en la noche te juro que te estrangulo-

\- Hai, hai. Vamos ven aquí.

La peli azul desde pequeña siempre ha tenido la maña de dormir abrazada de quien este a la par, por eso durante el viaje de la misión de Kotori, ella se quedaba haciendo guardia o dormía alejada de las otras 2 sabiendo que si la descubrían se moriría de la vergüenza. La peli azul se acomoda y Nico le presta su brazo para que lo tome ella, ya era una costumbre entre ellas desde pequeñas siempre Umi buscaba a Nico para poder dormir juntas, específicamente el brazo de Nico

\- Por Dios sigues siendo la misma niña mimada de siempre.

\- Cállate.

Ambas se encontraban tranquilamente descansando, habían pasado un par de horas cuando violentos movimientos por parte de la peli azabache despiertan a la Myrmidon

\- Nico, ¿te encuentras bien?

Umi observa que Nico comenzaba a hablar dormida pero se podía notar que era una pesadilla

\- No, por favor no, Padre, madre, Cocoa, Cocoro, Cotaro, NOOO

La lágrimas de Nico sobre salían de sus orbes como una cascada, Umi abraza fuertemente a Nico y con voz suave la despierta.

\- Nico, Nico tranquila es un mal sueño, te encuentras a salvo nada malo te va a pasar.

La peli negra despierta pero aún tiene el pecho oprimido por esos sueños que la acompañaban noche tras noche.

\- Umi los extraño, me hacen demasiada falta, snif snif. Fue por mi culpa, debí haberlos salvado debí saber que todo era una trampa, si hubiera llegado antes, quizás estarían con vida.

Umi abraza fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras con su mano libre le acaricia la cabeza intentando consolarla.

\- No fue tu culpa y tú lo sabes, no teníamos forma de saberlo.

\- Pero..

\- Nada de peros- Umi le levanta el mentón quedando ambas viéndose a los ojos.

\- Entiendo lo que sufres, cuando perdí a mi padre tú y tú padre me salvaron de aquel agujero de depresión en que me encontraba, tú me enseñaste que la magia de la sonrisa puede liberar tus penas, ahora es mi turno de salvarte de este agujero-

Con su mano limpia las lágrimas que habían en el rostro de la Thief, ambas se quedan hipnotizadas por el ambiente tan extraño que se estaba formando, podían sentir como un sentimiento que siempre estuvo allí mas siempre lo ignoraban.

El miedo, se apodero en ambas y rápidamente se voltean acostándose en direcciones distintas. Un pensamiento dominaba las mentes de ambas jóvenes

Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso de seguir así me voy a terminar enamorando de ella de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación había un fuerte forcejeo entre Honoka y Kotori

\- Honoka chan déjame ir, por favor suéltame.

\- De ninguna manera, primero dime que pretendes hacer con las dagas de Nico.

\- Primero Matare a esa enana que me está robando a mi Umi chan, luego matare a Umi chan por engañarme y por ultimo me matare para ir con mi Umi chan.

\- Por Dios Kotori tú das miedo.

Al final la Mercenary logra controlar a Kotori cierra con cerrojo la habitación se esconde la llave y también las armas (Kotori puede ser yandere cuando se lo propone jejeje).

Al día siguiente todas bajan a desayunar pero el ambiente se sentía muy tenso entre Umi y Nico por otro lado Kotori se sentía entre una fuerte depresión, una ira asesina y Honoka intentado ser mediadora para calmar los ánimos.

En eso son interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en la puerta al abrirse, una señora de unos 40 años entra desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

\- Por favor ayúdenme, por lo que más quieran, mi hija, mi pequeña bebe se la llevaron, se la llevaron.- Umi se acerca donde la señora para intentar calmarla.

\- Tranquilícese señora y cuéntenos, ¿Quiénes se llevaron a su hija?

\- Los soldados de caeletis, esos malditos se llevaron a mi pequeña.-

El ambiente se tensó nuevamente pero esta vez era peor, todo el mundo sabía que ir contra del imperio era firmar tu sentencia de muerte, contaban con recursos y refuerzos casi interminables, sus tropas estaban entre las mejores de los 5 reinos.

La peli negra al escuchar ese nombre aprieta fuertemente su puño encajándose las uñas en la palma.

\- Tsk. Esos miserables ¡Señora nosotras rescataremos a su hija!

Con gran entusiasmo una peli jengibre hace notoria su aprobación, golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano declara.

\- No van a tener tiempo de saber que los golpeo

Kotori asustada pensando que habían perdido el juicio intenta hacerlas entrar en razón.

\- Acaso se volvieron locas, es suicidio, si esa enana pelinegra tiene tan poco aprecio por su vida que lo haga sola, por mi mejor, pero no voy a permitir que arrastren a una muerte segura a mi Umi chan.

-¡Kotori!, Nico te salvo y ¡Así se lo pagas!

Honoka reprimía a la peli gris.

\- Déjala Honoka, en mi oficio es normal esto, lo importante es armar una estrategia para traer a la niña devuelta.

-Piensan continuar con esa idea descabellada, acaso están dementes, hagan lo que quieran pero no involucren a mí…

-¡Ya basta Kotori!-

Umi interrumpiendo los alegatos de la chica.

\- Nico tiene razón no permitiré que una inocente niña se apartada de su familia por los caprichos de un tirano, tabernera necesitare un mapa de la zona.

-Umi chan-

Kotori se aleja y se sienta en otra mesa con un gran pesar mientras observa a las tres chicas planear la misión de resácate.

* * *

NiMa) Buenas Noches a todos ahora el espacio que todos adoran el tutorial con la gran NiMa.

Autor) cof cof presuntuosa cof cof

NiMa) ¡Que Dijiste! Usa una mirada asesina que intimidaría hasta a Umi

Autor) yo nada, nada sigue con las explicaciones (si escribi que kotori puede ser yandere aún no conocen a NiMa eso son niveles mayores)

NiMa) Bueno sin más interrupciones no deseadas- vuelve a ver al autor que lo tiene amordazado – iniciaremos con las nuevas clases

Los Axe Kinght, Sword Kinght y Lance Kinght son unidades que montan en caballo y destacan por su fuerza, destreza y su capacidad de movimiento (en el juego de Fire Emblem al igual que los tactics RPGs los personajes tienen una capacidad limitada de movimientos, imaginemos un tablero de ajedrez para darles una idea básica) pero se ven afectados por armas especiales contra ellos como la Longsword (Espada), Poleax (Hacha) y Horseslayer (Lanza) las cuales les bajan mucha vida y es fácil meter un daño triple (critical Hit)

Los Mage de momento no voy a hablar mucho de ellos pero les puedo adelantar que usan magias elementales Fuego, Aire y Trueno (también entre las magias existe el triángulo o trinidad pero eso será tema de otro capítulo.)

Cleric es la clase sanadora en el juego ellos usan por lo general bastones y con ellos curan al personaje pero deben de estar muy cerca de él (al menos con los bastones comunes) básicamente son el objetivo principal en toda campaña por razones obvias.

Los vulnerary son el ítem curativo menor y básico del juego

Nico hablo sobre los Laguz esto lo detallare con más calma después pues son de una gran importancia en el fic pero de adelanto son clases "Hibridas" se pueden transformar en bestias.

NiMa) Lo siento chicos pero su tiempo con este ángel se acabó, será hasta la próxima que el haragán este decida seguir- se acerca al autor y le quita las mordazas.

Gente una disculpa por no actualizar mi otro Fic Mahotsukai Hajimemashita! Me faltan unos detalles para terminarlo espero pronto subirlo, agradezco a los nuevos followers y a los que se toman su tiempo leyendo mis historias, ojala puedan dejar un review (comentario) para saber qué les parece la historia y este giro inesperado del pasado de Nico y Umi, dicen que cuando hubo fuego cenizas quedan pero estas tendrán la fuerza de reavivar ese fuego y que llevo a que se extinguiera. Como pequeño adelanto pronto tendremos a dos musas más en la historia veamos quienes adivinan las siguientes en aparecer. Sin más que agregar les agradezco su tiempo hasta la próxima.

PD: Que alguien me salve de NiMa :(


End file.
